Is this What Love feels like?
by Dark Iced Princess
Summary: Henry and Rika fic, my first please r&r thanks! err Rika is dating Ryo but calls it off when she realises she has feelings for someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Is This what Loves feels like?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or the characters. I just like to write my own sideline stories using other peoples creation.   
  
Chapter One  
  
An aubern haired girl walked silently along the path in the city park. It was a warm evening and the start of her spring break. The redish glow from the sunset gleamed amongst the many trees around the park. A light breeze in the air tickeled the leaves. It was warm but you still needed a light jacket.   
  
Rika Nonaka found a small spot near the glass like lake. She sat down and gazed in front of her. Oblivious to the blue haired boy that was watching her. He approached Rika and sat down beside her in silence. Henry knew there was something wrong from the moment Rika had entered the park. Getting her to confess would be hard but he knew Rika would tell him, and only him in her own time. Rika sighed and looked down at her feet.  
  
Six months ago, she and all the other tamers had fought the D-Reaper. Six months ago Rika learned that someone cared for her, someone she had been ignoring up intil that moment. Ryo had asked for her strength in order to protect her and the others. She thought she was falling for him, but tonight she was proved wrong. Ryo had told Rika how he felt and she simply rejected it. Not that she has afraid, but she didn't feel this way about him. Her feelings were with someone else. And not just an ordinary someone, they were for her best friend Henry. Her only real friend except for Renamon, but she was gone now.  
  
"Did he tell you?" Henry asked quietly. Rika kept her face down and nodded. "What happened?" He asked her gently and Rika turned to face him, his eyes full of concern. 'Friendship Rika, thats all you have with him. Not anything else' Rika thought to herself as she gazed into Henry's deep grey eyes. 'But thats not all you want is it?' another part of her mind told her. Rika sighed again.  
  
"I said I liked someone else and that we couldn't be together because it wasn't fair. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I couldn't be with him any longer." She looked away again. She was positive she had seen some longing or hope in his deep eyes, but as quickly as it came it flashed away again. "I don't know what to do now Henry, I don't want Ryo to hate me. I just like this other guy and well I, I Oh Henry!" Rika wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face in his chest. She was shaking a little and Henry could feel his shirt getting a little damp but he didn't mind. He was here to comfort Rika and that was it.   
  
"You know" Henry said a smile creeping on his lips "If anyone else knew Rika Nonaka was crying in my arms they'd take away the name Ice Queen." Rika couldn't help it but smile.  
  
"I'm not crying" She got up quickly and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Sure Rika. Listen why don't you come back to mine for awhile to talk? It's only 7:30 and I know for a fact you don't need to be home for another 2 hours. Please Rika?" He asked her. She turned and smiled at him. Her eyes sparkled from the last few tears that had been wiped away.  
  
"I'd like that" She said quietly. Henry got himself up and offered a hand to Rika, she took it and pulled herself up still smiling a little and not letting go of Henry's hand. Surprisingly he didn't pull away either.  
  
As soon as they started walking Rika realised her hand was still clasped in Henry's and she quickly pulled away. They continued walking in silence. When Rika had pulled away Henry had felt hurt, but Rika was his friend and if she didn't want to hold his hand she didn't have too, it was entirely her choice. Just like it would be to take their friendship a step further. He was falling for Rika, he had to admit it. But knew she only felt friendship for him. Wishing it was more he gave a small sigh, but smiled. At least they were friends, best friends even.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Rika asked as she heard him sigh. Henry turned to face her.  
  
"Well..No nothing's wrong Rika" Rika just nodded. He knew she was going to ask him later, but he was thankful for her not asking him now. He just wanted a bit of time to think. 'Man, i'm selfish' he thought to himself 'Rika's upset and i'm thinking about me. Not good, not good at all' He sighed again and carried on walking to his apartment block.  
  
It only took about five miniutes to get from the park to Henry's apartment block, but this time it had taken more like twenty. They wee both walking slowly and deep in thought so it was natural they took a little longer. Henry took out his keys and made his way inside.  
  
"Come in Rika, no ones home. They've all gone away for a weekend to visit my Grandparents" Rika smiled as she walked through into the familiar household.  
  
"How did you pull off not going this time then?" Rika smirked knowing that Henry didn't like seeing his grandparents very much because they didn't treat him right and he didn't like it. Unlike his parents they didn't trust him one tiny bit so one of them was always with him. Unless he was in the bathroom or sleeping.   
  
"Well I said that I had alot of homework and I wanted to do it now so that I could go out with you guys later in the holiday. Do you want a drink?"  
  
"No, um Henry. Somethings wrong. Tell me"  
  
"Rika, I saw you upset first so you tell me your problems." Henry said grabbing a soda from the fridge and sitting down. Rika frowned, she knew he'd say that but figured it was worth a shot. Knowing Henry he'd keep her here until about a quarter past nine, then walk her home without telling her. Then she got an idea.  
  
"Henry can I use your phone? I wanna call my mom"  
  
"Sure go ahead" Rika smiled and walked into the hall where the phone was.  
  
RING RING...RING RING  
  
"Hello" answered Rumiko  
  
"Hey mom, im staying ay Henry's tonight. Nothings wrong I just want to talk to him, and I have alot to say" Rika said hoping her mother would say yes, even though Rika would stay if her mother said no. Really she was just telling her mom where she was.  
  
"Well, okay hunny but be back by 2pm tomorrow. You've got a photo shoot" Rumiko replied slowly. Rika groaned.  
  
"Okay mom bye" Rika hung up the phone and turned to see Henry behind her with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Explain" He said pointing at the phone.  
  
"Err well Henry I knew you wont going to tell me so I figured if I stayed here you would tell me. Umm Im sorry, I'll go" Rika turned round to walk out the door. Henry pulled on her arm as she turned. Smirking Rika turned back around and said  
  
"I know you to well!" She laughed and walked into Henry's room with him close behind her. She sat on his bed and looked up at him. "Now tell me what's wrong, and I want you to tell me first because you never do" Sighing Henry walked over to where Rika was siting and sat beside her.  
  
"Rika, you know how much our friendship means to me?"  
  
"Yeah, it means alot to me too" Rika said. 'Oh no, now he doesn't even want to be my friend' she thought but something at the back of her mind was telling her that, that wasnt what Henry was going to say. She turned to face him and met his eyes, filled with a million and one emotions.  
  
"Well, lately i've been thinking that our friendship means more than just friendship. I just keep thinking about you and how much I like you. We've like this more or less scince we met and when you started dating Ryo I felt jealous and now I kno-" He was cut off my Rika placing her lips gently on his capturing them in a kiss no-one was expecting. "Wow" was all he managed to say after they pulled away from each other.  
  
"I've been thinking that too, well not the jealous part but you're the other guy I meant when I was talking to Ryo. I just didn't want to say in case you didn't feel the same way-" this time Rika was shocked as Henry kissed her with gently he took her hand in his and held it until they finished kissing.   
  
Suddenly reality hit Rika. She pulled herself away from Henry and stood up. Confused Henry asked  
  
"Whats wrong? Did I do something bad?"  
  
"No, It's just that. While Ryo and I were together he did something, well tried to. Thats the other reason we broke up" Rika could feel hot tears well up inside her eyelids as she closed her eyes praying she silently praying inside herself that she wouldn't be hurt again.  
  
"Did he...try to.. err. Oh my god Rika I can't believe he did that!" Henry shouted as he stood up furious at Ryo for doing something like that.  
  
"Henry he tried, but he didn't. Why else do you think he's got a broken nose? I did it when I was trying to get away" She turned back to Henry. Seeing her like this made his heart melt. He didn't want her to be sad. He wanted to comfort her, he wanted to protect her and he wanted to kill Ryo.  
  
"I just can't believe he would try to rape you!"   
  
"Like I said, he didn't do it"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Rika looked into Henry's hurt filled eyes.  
  
"Because, I didn't want you to know. I wanted to keep it a secret. I knew you'd get mad at me" She said softly pulling away from Henry's embrace.  
  
"Rika, I'm not mad at you, Im mad at him. He shouldn't have done it, it was wrong"  
  
After a few moments of speaking Rika sighed.  
  
"Where do we stand?2 She asked quietly.  
  
"Well we know how we feel, but if you don't want to take this any further then we won't" Henry said softly stroking a strand of Rika's firey hair. "I just want to make you happy"  
  
"Henry you do make me happy, when im with you im nearly always smiling. I just don't want to get hurt. And I don't want you to either."  
  
"I would never hurt you, i'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have told you" Henry sighed looking ahead of him.  
  
"No, Im glad you did. And if you still want it, then I would like to start a relationship with you. Just not yet, I need some time to think"  
  
"I know you do, but im here for you, whenever you want to talk."  
  
"Thankyou Henry" and with that Rika kissed him gently on the cheek, smiled and fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Is this what love feels like?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Reviews: Thank you to the people who reviewed, no this isn't the end not my fic, I hope you all continue reading as it's my first Henrika fic!  
  
IceQueen0690: Thank you for your compliment. I try and right my best and I think your stories are real good.  
  
Aristide: Thank you for the more critical side. I know during the season Ryo isn't agressive, but I thought about changing his character in this fic. Don't worry, I promise Ryo'll turn out good in the end. I like his character anyway. I also think that during the final episodes Rika became a little more open. I wrote about her crying because, even though it's only been six months, I felt she should have taken that time to develop a softer side. As the story continues you will see Rika is only like that towards Henry, to everyone else she still remains the Ice Queen. Your review helped me with this next chapter as I tried to contrast Rika's feelings abit more.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The morning sunlight blazed through a tiny gap in the curtains. A blue haired lump gave a grunt from his bed. He had just had the most amazing dream about telling Rika how he felt about her. He looked over to the other side of his bed. 'hmm, to bad it really was a dream'. Henry sat up on his bed and rubbed away the dust from his eyes.  
  
"Hetwy, Hetwy wake up! You said you wud take me to the pwark today! Hetwy!" Shouted the loud voice of Henry's younger sister Suzy. He looked over at his alarm clock reading almost 10.  
  
"Okay, Suzy. Let me take a shower and get up. I'll take you to the park in an hour. Go play for a little while. I'll come get you when Im done" He said to her as he made his way over to the bathroom. Even though it was still a little bit early for him on a Sunday. He never felt happier after his dream about Rika. He really wanted to tell her, after all they were such good friends. But he couldn't help but feel she didn't like him that way. He had never known about her boyfriends or any past relationship.   
  
As he was in the shower he thought about all the things that could happen between him and the red-head. Eventually he decided to keep it to himself for a while, just until he was sure about his feelings. If it was just a crush, it would past. But he wanted to see if it would develop into something more. He hadn't felt this way about a girl before. He didn't think any other girls liked him either. He was wrong though, he wasn't the most popular guy in school but alot of girls liked him, but being the kind and considerate Henry he was, he was completely oblivous to it all  
  
After twenty minutes had past Henry dried himself off brushed his teeth and got dressed. He went to the kitchen and took an apple to eat as breakfast on the way home, then he saw the note.  
  
Henry,  
  
Im really sorry about leaving you here. I'll be back as soon as I can. Be good and stay out of trouble. Watch Suzy for us. There is somethings I need to take care of. Your mother is still visiting relatives with your brother and sister. I know your old enough to take care of yourself and Suzy for a few days.   
  
Love Dad.  
  
Henry put the note down and called to Suzy.  
  
"Suzy, Come on. We're going to the park now."  
  
"Otay Hetry!" She called back from her bedroom. Just as they were both putting their shoes on, the phone rang. It broke the silence in the house apart from the shuffeling of feet. Henry sighed and walked over to the ringing noise.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Henry" Said a cheery voice.  
  
"Hi Takato, why are you so happy?" Henry asked frowning abit. He knew Takato was usually happy but not this happy.  
  
"Oh you know, just glad to be alive. So er what are you up to today?"  
  
"Well im taking Suzy to the park in a minuite why?" Henry asked still frowning  
  
"Ermm, well the rest of the Tamers and I are gonna meet up at Guilmon's old hideout. Yamaki called this morning saying we should all go over around two, so are you in? Obviously Suzy will need to come too." Takato replied.  
  
"Umm sure we'll be there."  
  
"Okay, well I called all the other Tamers exept Rika. Could you call her, I mean your the only one she talks to an' all and she doesn't seem to like me."   
  
"Right Ill call her, See you at two"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Henry put the phone down and walked back over to his sister who was standing with her shoes and coat on.  
  
"Suzy we can only go to the park for a little while. Then we have to come back for lunch and then go and meet all the other Tamers. I just have to call Rika and we'll go" He said turning back to the phone.  
  
"Is Wika coming to the pawrk too, Hetry?" Suzy asked sweetly. Henry stopped and said  
  
"No Suzy but we'll see her later" Then he made his way over to the phone to call Rika.  
  
"Hello can I speak to Rika please?" Henry asked the person on the other side of the line.  
  
"Im sorry, she's still sleeping, can I take a message?"  
  
"Can you tell her that all the Tamers are meeting at Guilmon's old hideout at 2'o'clock? I think it's important." Henry replied.  
  
"Okay dear, and whose calling?"  
  
"It's Henry"  
  
"Okay Bye then" followed by a click then the dialing tone. Henry sighed again and hung up. He had a feeling today was going to be a long day.  
  
Henry watched Suzy play in the sandbox, he pushed her on the swings listening to her scream happily as she went up in the air. Not really focusing much as his mind was on one thought. Rika.  
  
Henry looked down at his watch. It was almost half past twelve.   
  
"Okay Suzy, It's time to go back now!" Henry called to his sister who was playing on a small colourful climbing frame. Suzy jumped down and walked over to Henry smiling like there was no tommorow.  
  
"Hetwy, you awre the bestest big browther in the whole world! I love you!" She ran over and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Ahh Suzy, I love you too, now lets eat!" Suzy nodded and clung onto her brothers hand as they walked back to their apartment in silence.  
  
Henry looked around the kitchen for the slightest bit of food finding nothing. He went back in his room and emerged shortly after with some money for lunch.  
  
"Hey Suzy, do you want Pizza instead?"  
  
"Why, What hawve I done?" She said walking up to her brother looking sad.  
  
He laughed "Nothing, why do you think you've been bad?"  
  
"Becwause evwytime you take me out for pizwa, you want to twell me that I've bween bad." She said almost starting to cry.  
  
"Well are you ready for the bad news?" he asked, still trying not to laugh.  
  
"No, but your gwoing to twell me anyway" She said looking at the floor. Henry knew this was mean but he couldn't help laughing.  
  
"Sorry Suzy but the bad news is that we don't have any food so i'll have to take you out for Pizza. Is that okay?" Suzy looked up and smiled at her brother. "I'll take that as a yes then"  
  
Just then a small knock came from the front door to the apartment. Henry walked over to reveal a very sleepy looking Rika.  
  
"Hi Henry, umm can I talk to you a moment?" She asked not meeting his eyes. It was strange how much people would change in six months. Henry knew that Rika had broken up with Ryo two months ago because she told him she liked someone else. She hadn't told him or Henry who that other person was and to everyone else Rika and Ryo broke up because they just didn't feel right about it. Everyone exepted that. Henry was the only person who knew about why they really broke up, well him Rika and Ryo. And unlike Ryo, Henry never bugged her about who the other person was. He just figured she would tell him in her own time.   
  
Suzy walked into her bedroom to give the two teens the privacy they asked for.  
  
"So, Rika whats up?" Henry asked. Then she looked up at him, a huge bruise was covering half her cheeck. Her eyes looked pained and sad. "What happened?" He asked her, almost immeadiatly his eyes filled up with the concern he held for many of his friends, especially Rika.  
  
"I, My Father. He c-came back l-last night" She suddered as she spoke the words. Henry stayed silent. "I w-woke up this morning. Gramdma gave me your message, and then I saw him with her" She spat the last word out, Henry sill stood there looking stunned. "She said- She said, we were all going out, I told her I was busy and He said not to talk to her like that." Henry guessed the he's and her's meant her mother and father. On the rare times Rika bought her father up, it sounded to Henry as if the mand was violent and needed help. Exept when she was a child, then she spoke about him like he was great. Until he left then, after almost killing his mother and daughter. Rika said he ran away because he was afraid of getting caught. "I told him that he didn't have the rights over me to say them sort of things, he didn't know me at all, and then-then he just hit me." Rika looked back down to the floor again. Henry placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head to hers. "Now i've got no-where to stay. I ran away, I didn't want to be with him at all." Henry looked deep into her eyes searching for anything but saddness. He hated seeing her this upset.  
  
"You can stay here the night. I'm sure my parents won't mind." It was about the only thing he could manage to say to the distressed girl. Her eyes were red and he knew she was trying her hardest not to cry. Henry knew to her, crying was a sign of weakness and Rika wasn't weak. She was alone and found love hard, but she was not weak.   
  
Rika looked at Henry and mumbled a 'thank you' and grabbed a small bag that was beside the door. He moved aside to let the girl pass.  
  
"Put your things in my room. We're about to go out for dinner, We've got an hour until we meet up with Takato and the others. Are you hungry?"   
  
"No, but i'll come anyways." She rubbed her eyes as Henry called for Suzy and they walked ouside. And all the way to the Pizza place in silence. 


	3. Chapter 3

Is this what love feels like? Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Suzy may not have been the most intelligent person in the world but she was clever for her age, despite her speech and family troubles. Suzy knew times that you should keep quiet and she knew that this was one of them times. She intently watched both her brother and Rika's faces. Both of them not speaking. Suzy noticed Rika had her hair down, which was strange, Rika always had her hair up. But being the little unintelligent girl she was, Suzy didn't think anything of it.  
  
After eating they all made their way to Guilmon's old hideout where they were greeted by the other tamers, exept Ryo, Kazu and Kenta. Who were late all the time anyways. Jeri noticed something was wrong with Rika and took her friend away from the others to ask her what was wrong.  
  
"Rika please tell me, your my friend. I just want to help you." Jeri pleaded gently.  
  
"Listen Jeri, I really don't want to talk about it right now okay?" Rika didn't look at her and walked to the other Tamers. The 'late' Trio having just arrived.  
  
"Morning Pumpkin!" Came the voice of Ryo Akiyama. Smiling as he saw his ex-girlfriend walk over frowning as usual. She may have looked mad but Ryo, being the super-clever guy noticed she had her hair down, then saw a tiny bit of bruise across her cheeck. He didn't ask about it. For once, he actualy shut up.  
  
"Akiyama, don't make me rip your head off!" She snapped causing Kazu and Kenta to back away a little. Ryo just stood there and nodded. Henry sensed that he'd seen the bruise and decided to talk to him later. He knew how close Rika and Ryo were as friends and figured she would tell Ryo anyway.   
  
"Okay guys, Listen up!" said Takato. Followed by Yamaki and Henry's father.  
  
"Hello kids. I know your all unhappy about the incident that happened six months ago. Today we have located the digimon and they should be arriving in approximitly ten miniutes." came Yamaki's calm voice. At this point everybody looked at Jeri. It was true that she had been a bit more optimistic after the D-Reaper, but she still didn't have a digimon. A faint bleeping sound came from the direction Jeri was standing in. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out her small yellow digivice.   
  
"That's strange, apparently a new digieggs hatched. And it seems to be my digimon. Maybe it's Leomon again!" Jeri smiled and walked closer to the others.  
  
"Jeri im afraid that it isn't Leomon. The digimon that has just hatched is YukimiBotamon. Thats the baby of Salamon. I hope you enjoy her company.All of you will have your digimon for teo months starting from the exact second the arrive here. In the order they arived will be the order they leave in exactly two months time. This was the longest we could get for you." and with that Yamaki and Janyuu headed back to where they came from. The Tamers stood not knowing what to say util a small voice called through the bushes in front of them.  
  
"Takatomon, are you here?" Guilmon jumped out and ran toward Takato jumping on him.   
  
"Hey boy, Im so glad your back!" Takato said beaming at his dragon-like digimon.  
  
"Hello Rika, I's good to see you again" Renamon teleported next to the red-haired tamer causing Rika to smile a little.  
  
"It's good to see you to Renamon" She said quitely. They walked of together. Renamon knew something was wrong and walked beside her Tamer silently. Next flew out the pink Marineangemon followed by Guardramon. Kenta and Kazu also left, but not so quitely. There was silence after that until a giggling emerged. Calumon was carrying a baby YukimiBotamon in his arms. He walked over and handed her to Jeri.   
  
"I think this is yours Jeri. When she digivolves can we play?" Calumon asked smiling as always.  
  
"Sure Calumon." At almost the same moment Yukimibotamon was held by Jeri she digivolved to Nyaromon. "Come on Takato, lets go!" Jeri squealed grabbing her boyfriends hand and pulling him towards her house. Henry sighed. It was only him, Suzy and Ryo left. He took this time to talk.  
  
"Ryo, you saw why Rika had her hair down didn't you?" He asked sighing, closing his eyes and looking down at the floor.  
  
"Yeah I di- Wait how do you know about them. If you did it, man I'll-"  
  
"What? I wouldn't do that! Look I can't tell you what happened. Just please don't bug Rika, she'll tell you when she's ready." Henry said looking shocked but keeping calm. Ryo backed down.  
  
"Sorry man, just worried about her you know?" he said.   
  
"Lopmon, oh Ive missed you!" Shouted Suzy as the pink and grey rabbit like digimon came out from the bush. She ran over and squeezed the bunny tightly.   
  
"Hello Suzy." was the reply. The digimon was smiling.  
  
Suddenly Henry felt something jump on his head.  
  
"Hello Terriermon. Well Suzy we better go. I'll see ya Ryo" Henry turned and walked away his sister following him. He heard a loud thud behind him and assumed Monodramon was here with Ryo.  
  
Henry and Suzy made their way to the apartment. Suzy happily talking to her old friends laughing happily.  
  
"Henry are you happy to see me? Did you miss me?"  
  
"Of course I missed you Terriermon." Henry said.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"Why am I alot higher from the ground?" He asked curiously. Henry laughed. It may have only been six months but he'd had a sudden growth spurt and even though he'd normally been middle height, he was now a little bit taller than Kazu. He was still shorter than Ryo. But then Ryo was older than him.  
  
"Because I grew"  
  
"Oh, okay then" Terriermon smiled as they finished walking towards Henry's apartment. 


	4. Chapter 4

Is this what love feels like? Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Thanks for all the people who have currently reviewed. I know about the spelling mistakes but the thing is I am a terrible speller and have no spell checker thing. Also for cloaked fox, to be honest with you, I agree. Rika proberly wouldn't have changed at all throughout the serious, and if you think I have no imagination of the ability to create a 'good' story then why bother reading it? This is my fic and I can post what I like, also beforehand if you actualy read the fic she isn't close to everyone. Only one person, who she still feels strange being around as you'll notice in later chapters. I hope you all stick with me until the end of this fic, it's been alot of fun putting it together. It may be the summer holidays, but as im currently ill I have alot of spare time on my hands to bring regular updates. Again, thank you fro reading.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Henry approached his apartment he noticed a figure sitting beside his door. Curled up tightly in themselves, obviously wanting to be alone. 'Why my door though?' Henry asked himself. As he approached his door he noticed the figure was indeed a small red-head girl.  
  
"Wika, awre you otay?" Suzy asked as she herself spotted the girl.  
  
Rika looked up and put on her forced smile, the one she did with her mother.  
  
"Im fine Suzy" Henry looked down at her. She hadn't been crying it just looked as if she'd just been thinking for a while. She looked tired and the bruise stood out a little more as Rika looked up at the him.  
  
"C'mon Rika, Suzy. Inside." He said gently as he opened the door and stood aside for the two girls to walk in. Suzy took Lopmon and Terriermon into her room and closed the door knowing Rika and Henry would want to talk.  
  
Rika followed Henry into his living room and sat down opposite him. They just sat there for a few moments in silence. Normally Rika would have been thankful for him to leave her alone, but htis time she wanted him to say something.  
  
"Say something then." She snapped not looking at him. Henry was surprised. Normally she'd be saying 'go away, leave me alone'.  
  
"Rika, I don't know what to say." He stated simply, still calm his eyes looking straight passed her.  
  
"Did you have a dream last night?" Rika asked flicking a strand of her across her face.  
  
"Yes, but I don't remember all of it" Henry lied through his teeth. The last thing he wanted to tell Rika is about the dream he had had the night before. Especially when she was like this.  
  
"Well what do you remember?" She looked at him now. Her eyes were cold, something Henry usually saw in her violet eyes. But as he looked deeper he saw the tiny specks of saddness. Even though they were sat far away he could tell her eyes easily. They had become a lot closer throughout the last six months, but Henry still didn't know everything. He knew alittle of her past. And occaisonaliy she would tell him random little things that no-one else knew, and this made Henry feel a tiny bit special. Still, he wasn't one to tell everyone about his private life, but then again, hardly anyone asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Henry asked her carefully, returning his gaze to the window behind her. Rika was getting angry now her already short fuse was burning by the millisecond.  
  
"Becasue, I had a dream." She looked at him and sighed. "About you." Then Rika continued staring at the floor. Her cold hard stare.  
  
"Well mine had you in it. It was around the time you broke up with Ryo. You told me he did something to you." Henry looked at her again. His eyes filled with concern. He felt alittle uncomfortable being in this situation, but Rika needed to talk; and Henry had to listen to her.  
  
"I know, what I said. Before you ask nothing like that happened." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Okay, I didn't think that was true. I know Ryo, and I don't think he would do something like that. He loves you to much." Henry was still looking at the small red-head looking down at the floor.  
  
"But thats just it. He told me he didn't love me, he said he wanted to try the relationship out to see if it was love. But he realised that he only liked me because we had so many similarities. Then I told him about liking another person."  
  
"Well I didn't know that. How come you never told me?"  
  
"I just didn't okay?" Rika snapped at the blue haired boy. She didn't mean to but it was annoying that he could be so patient with her, and so calm. His voice had stayed the same throughout their entire conversation.  
  
"But in this dream, I told this person I liked them. And now it's made me think that, this person might like me." At this point Rika stood up and sat down on the couch beside Henry. As if by instinct Henry put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Who?" he asked her gently.  
  
"I can't tell you Henry." She sighed.  
  
"Okay" He said taking his hand away.  
  
"Hetwy, im hungry!" came Suzy's voice as she walked into the room he and Rika were in.  
  
"Hey Suzy, how about you and I go to the shop and get some food. And a few movies?" Rika asked putting on her fake smile. Suzy's face lit up,  
  
"And popcowrn? And candy? Please Wika please?"  
  
"Okay, come on get your shoes on. It's okay right Henry?" She said looking at the boy as she stood up.  
  
"Rika you don't have to." He said.  
  
"I know, but I want to. It's the least I can do. Your are letting me stay here the night." She smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
"At least take some money" He called going out after her and reaching inside his pocket.  
  
"No, it's okay. I have plenty of money. Come on Suzy." Rika took the small girls hand and walked out of the door.  
  
Henry sighed and walked back to the living room.   
  
'ring... ring! ring...ring!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Henry, how is everything?" Came his mothers voice.  
  
"Fine mom."  
  
"Good, I have a little bad news. Your brother, sister and I will be staying in china for a lot longer than expected. We should be home in about a week, I have to go now. Tell your father bye." and she hung up. Obviously not knowing that this father wasn't there. The last time he saw him was earlier that day. Before the digimon came back.  
  
Henry walked over to Suzy's bedroomed and opened the door to a puffy Terriermon and a giggling Lopmon.  
  
"Henry, never let your sister play with me again!" He huffed and jumped onto his Tamers head. Henry laughed.  
  
"Okay, but your the one who can tell Suzy that you don't want to play Miss Pretty pants anymore." He walked into his room and Terriermon jumped down onto the bed.  
  
"Where is Suzy anyway?"   
  
"She went to the shop with Rika. She'll be back soon." Henry said. He walked out of his bedroom when he heard a knock on the door.'hmm that was quick'. He walked over to the door.  
  
"Henry where is she?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Is this what love feels like? Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Again thank you to the people who reviewed this story so far. Please read my other fanfics and tell me what you think. Sorry for any stupid mistakes made like spelling, grammer etc.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Makino Nonaka stood outside the door of the Wong apartment. She was red eyed and flustered.  
  
"Henry where is she? I need to see my little girl." Henry stared at her, suprised by her sudden arrival. He thought about Rika, he knew that if he told her mother she was staying her she'd be angry.  
  
"Im sorry Ms. Nonaka but I can't tell you where she is."  
  
"Henry, she's my little girl. You have to tell me I know you know where she is."  
  
"I haven't seen her scince the meeting yesterday Ms Nonaka. Im sorry I can't help you." He knew it was bad to lie to this women but Rika was his friend and he knew she needed some space at the moment.  
  
"Oh, well thank you anyway. And if you see her, tell her to come home." Henry nodded as Rika's mother walked away. He shut the door and sighed, leaning his back against it.   
  
Twenty miniutes after the incident with Ms Nonaka Rika arrived back with Suzy.  
  
"Hetwy, we'wre back!" Suzy called as she opened the door.  
  
"Okay Suzy. Go play in your room while Rika and I make something to eat." Henry said as both girls walked into the room he was in. Rika was still half smiling but when she saw Henry's expression it immeadiatly turned into a frown.  
  
"Whats wrong Henry?"  
  
"Your mother came by today, while you and Suzy were at the shop."  
  
"Oh No, im so sorry, wait-what did yu say to her, you didn't tell her I was staying here did you?" Rika asked nearing the blue/black haired boy.  
  
"Calm down Rika." He took a breath and walked towards her. "I told her I didn't know where you were. But Rika, you know you can't stay here forever."  
  
"Fine I'll leave then!" Rika snapped at him, knowing she wasn't wanted.  
  
"No, you can stay as long as it takes to clear your head, but you'll need to confront her soon Rika. You can't keep hiding from her."  
  
"I know, but I don't want to go back. She told her that my father and her were getting back together. And I don't want anything to do with him." She spat.  
  
"Listen, lets just make something to eat and then we'll talk later. What movies did you get?" Henry said calmly.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
After eating and watching movies, Rika put Suzy to bed. It was almost ten and Rika and Henry were sitting in silence waiting for the other to speak. Henry thought back to the dream he had. He had been thinking about it scince Rika had brought it up.   
  
"Rika, I need to tell you something, what I said about that dream wasn't the entire truth. Let me tell you what happened...  
  
FLASHBACK.  
  
"Rika, I saw you upset first so you tell me your problems." Henry said grabbing a soda from the fridge and sitting down. Rika frowned, she knew he'd say that but figured it was worth a shot. Knowing Henry he'd keep her here until about a quarter past nine, then walk her home without telling her. Then she got an idea.  
  
"Henry can I use your phone? I wanna call my mom"  
  
"Sure go ahead" Rika smiled and walked into the hall where the phone was.  
  
RING RING...RING RING  
  
"Hello" answered Rumiko  
  
"Hey mom, im staying ay Henry's tonight. Nothings wrong I just want to talk to him, and I have alot to say" Rika said hoping her mother would say yes, even though Rika would stay if her mother said no. Really she was just telling her mom where she was.  
  
"Well, okay hunny but be back by 2pm tomorrow. You've got a photo shoot" Rumiko replied slowly. Rika groaned.  
  
"Okay mom bye" Rika hung up the phone and turned to see Henry behind her with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Explain" He said pointing at the phone.  
  
"Err well Henry I knew you wont going to tell me so I figured if I stayed here you would tell me. Umm Im sorry, I'll go" Rika turned round to walk out the door. Henry pulled on her arm as she turned. Smirking Rika turned back around and said  
  
"I know you to well!" She laughed and walked into Henry's room with him close behind her. She sat on his bed and looked up at him. "Now tell me what's wrong, and I want you to tell me first because you never do" Sighing Henry walked over to where Rika was siting and sat beside her.  
  
"Rika, you know how much our friendship means to me?"  
  
"Yeah, it means alot to me too" Rika said. 'Oh no, now he doesn't even want to be my friend' she thought but something at the back of her mind was telling her that, that wasnt what Henry was going to say. She turned to face him and met his eyes, filled with a million and one emotions.  
  
"Well, lately i've been thinking that our friendship means more than just friendship. I just keep thinking about you and how much I like you. We've like this more or less scince we met and when you started dating Ryo I felt jealous and now I kno-" He was cut off my Rika placing her lips gently on his capturing them in a kiss no-one was expecting. "Wow" was all he managed to say after they pulled away from each other.  
  
"I've been thinking that too, well not the jealous part but you're the other guy I meant when I was talking to Ryo. I just didn't want to say in case you didn't feel the same way-" this time Rika was shocked as Henry kissed her with gently he took her hand in his and held it until they finished kissing.   
  
Suddenly reality hit Rika. She pulled herself away from Henry and stood up. Confused Henry asked  
  
"Whats wrong? Did I do something bad?"  
  
"No, It's just that. While Ryo and I were together he did something, well tried to. Thats the other reason we broke up" Rika could feel hot tears well up inside her eyelids as she closed her eyes praying she silently praying inside herself that she wouldn't be hurt again.  
  
"Did he...try to.. err. Oh my god Rika I can't believe he did that!" Henry shouted as he stood up furious at Ryo for doing something like that.  
  
"Henry he tried, but he didn't. Why else do you think he's got a broken nose? I did it when I was trying to get away" She turned back to Henry. Seeing her like this made his heart melt. He didn't want her to be sad. He wanted to comfort her, he wanted to protect her and he wanted to kill Ryo.  
  
"I just can't believe he would try to rape you!"   
  
"Like I said, he didn't do it"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Rika looked into Henry's hurt filled eyes.  
  
"Because, I didn't want you to know. I wanted to keep it a secret. I knew you'd get mad at me" She said softly pulling away from Henry's embrace.  
  
"Rika, I'm not mad at you, Im mad at him. He shouldn't have done it, it was wrong"  
  
After a few moments of speaking Rika sighed.  
  
"Where do we stand?2 She asked quietly.  
  
"Well we know how we feel, but if you don't want to take this any further then we won't" Henry said softly stroking a strand of Rika's firey hair. "I just want to make you happy"  
  
"Henry you do make me happy, when im with you im nearly always smiling. I just don't want to get hurt. And I don't want you to either."  
  
"I would never hurt you, i'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have told you" Henry sighed looking ahead of him.  
  
"No, Im glad you did. And if you still want it, then I would like to start a relationship with you. Just not yet, I need some time to think"  
  
"I know you do, but im here for you, whenever you want to talk."  
  
"Thankyou Henry" and with that Rika kissed him gently on the cheek, smiled and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
"...So thats what my dream was really about. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Henry didn't look at her, instead he just stared ahead of himself.  
  
"Henry, that didn't happen between Ryo and I. He didn't do anything, so don't worry about it." Rika spoke softly and calmly as if reading Henry's mind because at that exact time, it was what he was thinking. "And do you really feel that way about me?" Rika whispered and sat down beside Henry.  
  
"Well, I'd by lying if I said I didn't love you Rika."  
  
"And I would be lying if I didn't love you too. But I am scared of being hurt, I don't want you to leave me if we were together, thats why i'm so cold. You're the reason I broke it off with Ryo." Henry wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I don't want to leave you Rika. You mean to much to me and I just want to protect you." Rika leaned into Henry's chest.  
  
"I know you do." She mumbled. They stayed like that for a while just being comforted by each other's company. Finally both of them seemed to be slipping into sleep. But before Rika closed her eyes for the final time she whispered two words to Henry.  
  
"Thank you." And with that the both fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Is this what love feels like? Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Thank you reviewers, and IceQueen0690: I try and update all my stories as often as I can. I have alot of free time on my hands.  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
The two teens lay peacefully beside each other as a storm raged outside. Both dreams of theirs were filled with content and happy thoughts. They were both comfortable in the small space in which they were clasped together and this kept them warm. Finally both knowing they were cared for.  
  
As morning came, the storm outside died down. Rika Henry and Suzy were chatting happily about the day ahead of them whilst eating breakfast. Rika took this time to also think about her mother. She needed to talk to her.  
  
Henry and Suzy had decided to go to the park and before they went Rika asked Henry if it would be okay to call her mom. She wanted to sort things out and now was the only time to do it. When the others had left Rika picked the phone up and dialled the numbers to her own household praying inside her head her mother would answer.  
  
"Hello?" Came the tired voice of Makino.  
  
"Mom it's me." Rika replied quietly. She picked up her voice and carried on speaking. "Listen Im fine before you ask, im so sorry about running away like that, please tell everyone im sorry. I just need a chance and some time to deal with this."  
  
"I understand that Rika, but you can't run away all the time. Your fathers gone now, he knew you didn't want him around. And he told me what he did Rika. Im so sorry."  
  
"I know mom, I'll be home in tomorrow. I just want a little more time to think okay?"  
  
"Okay Rika if thats what you want. Just I hope your safe and Please come home soon."  
  
"Thanks mom" and without another word Rika hung up. She sat back down in the main room and turned on the TV. Henry would be back soon.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Henry arrived home an hour after he left. Suzy was content and licking and ice-cream. The storm had taken a rapid change and the sum now beamed through the clouds. Suzy walked into her bedroom to play and Henry sat down beside Rika. She cuddled into him slowly.  
  
"What happened with your mother?" He asked kissing her gently on the forehead.  
  
"I told her I'd be home tomorrow. Is that okay?" She said looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah thats fine. Im glad you told her, what about your father?" Henry said feeling Rika flinch slightly as he mentioned her dad.  
  
"He left." She said simply returning her gaze to the television.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Rika slept in Henry's older sister's room whilst Henry and Suzy slept in theirs. Sleep came faster to her as she now knew her father wasn't with her mother anymore. She dreamt a dream filled with colours and shapes. One much like a little baby had, but this time it was also full of feelingd and emotions and people.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
The next day was opened by light rain. Rika packed her bags back up and said her thanks to Henry for looking after her. Rika kissed Henry and told him she'd be back to see him tomorrow. And with that she walked out of the apartment building and down the street. Across a bridge and down a few allyways. She crossed over to her strret and walked towards her gate. She opened it and walked inside her house.  
  
"Rika dear, im glad you home now please sit down. Your Grandmother and I have decided it's for the best. We are leaving Japan to move to America. Im glad you came so early as we are leaving in ten minuites which Im sorry leaves you no time to say goodbye to you friends. Your things have been packed now we need to wait outside." Makino said in her stern voice. Rika just sat there. She felt numbness and worthless. And she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
The End.  
  
I know its a real bad ending but thats what I came up with. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and I know its short and to leave it like this is strange but I can't really think of anything else to say. R&R with your thoughts. Also email me with any ideas that you have for a story that you dont want to write yourself. All ideas are welcome as long as they are digimon because thats about the only thing im writing. I'd be happy to also write a joined fic with some one of any pairing. As lon as it isn't Sorato, no offence or nothing to the Sorato fans but I don't like that couple. 


End file.
